Changes
by RockyBean
Summary: Really trying to make my summary better.. So yeah, what would the consequences if Hodges and Wendy got together? Find out here!:D ..was it better this time?:P
1. Happy days

The doors to the Las Vegas crime lab opened and Hodges entered with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning!" he greeted with a warm and high voice. The clerk looked around the room, but no, there was noon else there. "G-good morning…" she stuttered after a moment of shock. Hodges had never noticed her before, and he always acted bitter and hostile towards other people. She had never even seen him smile before!

Hodges went over to her desk and gave her his hand.

"I believe we never introduced ourselves, I'm David Hodges" he said and smiled. Slowly, she reached him her hand. He grabbed it and shook it enthusiastically."Nice talking to you!" he said giving her his most heartfelt smile, before continuing down the hall.

The clerk, who was still recovering from shock, followed Hodges with her eyes as he went down the hall. What had gotten into him?!

* * *

With quick steps Greg walked the corridor. His nose was strictly pointing down into the pile of files he was carrying. He had found something that he thought could help solving the case he and Grissom were working on. His eyes were frenetically trying to read the small lettered text as he hurried down the hall.

All of sudden, he felt something hit his arm that made him drop his files.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed. He bent down to pick up the files when he heard a familiar voice. He knew it but couldn't really place it. It was gentle, but it was different, it was… Hodges.

"Woah!" it said. "Where is all this negative energy coming from?! Cheer up! It's a beautiful day my friend, try to make the best out of it!" Hodges patted Greg on the shoulder. "It's all going to be just fine!" Hodges said, and smiled before once again continuing deeper into the lab.

Greg stood there, speechless. He had never seen anything like it! As a crime scene investigator he had seen a lot of strange things. But this, this right here, took the price.

* * *

Grissom sat by his desk. The case he and Greg had been working on still hadn't been solved and the sheriff wanted answers. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. This wasn't going anywhere…

He raised his head and stared blankly through the glass doors in his office. He lost focus and kept staring for a long time before he abruptly came to life again when he, peculiarly enough, saw Hodges dance his way by the doors. Grissom rubbed his eyes again to make sure he wasn't going mad, but yes, he had seen right the first time. He motioned for Hodges to get in his office.

"Hodges, close the door please" he asked putting on his glasses. He sighed when he realized Hodges had learnt from his little mistake before. "You were supposed to be on this side this time Hodges!" he shouted.

Hodges went inside and stood by the door. Grissom could see that Hodges was very eager on getting to work for a change. "Are you ok, Hodges?" Grissom asked and raised his eyebrows. A giant grin spread on Hodges face. "Why wouldn't I be? It's a wonderful day in our wonderful lives!"

Grissom had no response to that. He was taken by Hodges positive attitude, what was going on? He watched as Hodges stood there for a while. This was genuine happiness. "Ok then." He nodded, "Get back to work."

* * *

**Oh! What is going on? Well considering this _is_ a Wedges fic, it's not that hard to figure out.:P Anyway, wait and to see what will happen! And remember, comments are everything.**


	2. Words travel fast

**I'm not the only one who find it silly to put a disclaimer on top of every story, right? Well, I don't own anything. I don't own a lot to be frank...**

* * *

Archie opened the door to the break room for him and Henry to enter; they were in the middle of a conversation.

"I know!" Henry said, "He even let me taste his chips!"

Archie laughed. "There is clearly something going on" he said and headed over to the counter. "You know what?" he said and opened the cupboard. "I think he got some "some"!" he grinned.

"Are you sure?" Henry said and went over the counter to pour himself some coffee too.

"Did you _see_ him, Henry?!" Archie exclaimed waiving his spoon. "He was _singing_!"

Henry leaned against the counter and took a sip of his coffee. "I think you might be on to something" he said without realizing Mandy was standing in the doorway.

"Hello boys" she said and went to sit down in the couch. "What's up? What are you on to Arch? Oh! You have any gossip?!" she said and lit up. Henry and Archie looked at each other and giggled. "Have you seen Hodges today?" Henry asked and handed her a cup of coffee. "No. Why?" she said and nodded a "thank you" back to him. Archie motioned for her to look out the window behind her and into Hodges's lab. She put her cup down on the table and turned around. "… He's… doing the robot!" she said and laughed. "He is…" Henry hesitated. "… Happy", he continued after a while. Mandy looked at the two lab rats.

"I think he got laid!" Archie giggled, and the giggle spread to Mandy and Henry too. Mandy turned around to take a second look at Hodges and started laughing again. "Wow" she said and stirred her coffee. "Who could it be?" she said and giggled mischievously.

* * *

Catherine was on her way to the trace lab. She was just going to drop a few pieces of evidence off to Hodges for analysis. She opened the door and saw Hodges standing bent over a microscope. "Hi" he said, "just drop the evidence off and I'll be right on it."

"Ok, good" Catherine answered. "Oh, and by the way, the sticky substance on the knife may be a bodily fluid and contain some DNA, so after you have made sure what kind of fluid it is, could you take it to Wendy?" she asked. At the mention of Wendy, Hodges flew out of his position and hit his head on the microscope. "W-what did you say!?" he almost screamed with a terrified look on his face. Catherine looked at Hodges standing there with his head going red from the crash. "Are you OK Hodges?" she said trying not to laugh. "I am good. I am better than good! I am…" he started to stroke his forehead, "… getting a swollen head" Catherine couldn't help but laugh this time. "Whatever you say" she answered with her motherly tone, like she told him that she would be there when he was ready to talk.

Catherine left the room giggling to herself.

* * *

Hodges swallowed and looked at the knife with the now identified substance. There was no way of escaping this. He had to do it. He opened the door and headed towards the DNA lab. He was getting sweaty.

While he was walking over to the DNA lab, getting more sweaty by the minute, he started understanding why people said things could get complicated with dating in the workplace... He sighed, not that they had done any dating…

They hadn't seen each other since the time when, when… Yeah. That time. Things had gone so fast and he didn't even know where she stood. She was very drunk; maybe she just wanted to forget it ever happened? He sighed deeply to himself. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Oh yes.  
Stay tuned, comment me happy.**


	3. What has happened

**Disclaimer: A proud owner of nothing.**

**And this'll be a very short one, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Oh, and can you spot the GSR reference?:P**

* * *

Hodges took a deep breath and let the air fill his lungs. He was standing outside of the DNA lab, wondering if he'd go in there. He closed his eyes, and put his hand on the handle. It had to be done anyway after all. He opened the door…

Wendy stood leant over her work. Her brown hair was put up in a ponytail and she was wearing her lab coat, goggles and latex gloves. Hodges eyed her, head and down, she hadn't noticed him yet.  
Wendy looked up quickly to see who was standing in her lab, but stopped when she saw who it was. She dropped her work and took off her goggles. She crossed her arms.

"Hodges" she nodded, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Wendy" Hodges said and nodded back, hoping that the formalities would continue and keeping Wendy from talking.

Hodges went over to her table and put the knife on it. He looked at her for a short while before quickly turning around, hurrying towards the door; away from the uncomfortable situation.

"So, is this how it's going to be?..." Wendy suddenly asked. Hodges stopped, taking his hand of the door handle. _He had been so close_… He turned around to face her, but he couldn't. He looked down on the floor. Wendy continued, "... Us running into each other, nod politely, and then stand like a couple of morons for a while before uncomfortably returning to out labs?!"  
She sighed heavily and leant against the table burying her face in her hands. What had she done! This man _had_ to be the most immature, rude, selfish and stubborn man she'd _ever_ known!

For a long time the silence continued. Hodges was the one to break it. "I don't know what to do about… This." Hodges said and went over to her. He placed his hands on the table and looked down on his feet.

_Right there_, Wendy thought to herself. It was that simple fact that reminded Wendy why she liked him. He was indeed the most immature, rude, selfish and stubborn man she'd ever known, but, he really surprised her sometimes. He was unpredictable.

* * *

**Again sorry about the short chap. **


	4. Changes, are they really possible?

**Sorry about the waiting, but this is a big one, so yeah. Read and enjoy!  
And no, they're not mine, I know it's been a while, but I haven't quite saved up yet:P...**

* * *

Hodges sat up and straightened his back. He looked around the room and down on his legs stretching against the table. Yesterdays actions came back to him and he realized what he had done. Pulling closest garment around him and using it to try cover himself up, he tried to remember the all details from yesterday. He put his hands on his wrinkled shirt and then his head and gasped in despair. His nervous breakdown was put on hold when he suddenly felt a hand reach up grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back down on the table.

"Here, I'll fix your hair" Wendy said trying to straighten Hodges's brown curls back into its usual and always neatly combed position. "You and your OCD" she said and laughed.

Hodges looked around and gulped, despite Wendy's relaxed exterior, he was worried.

"Wendy, what if someone comes in here and sees us!" he said with a tense and uncomfortable look on his face.  
"Relax Hodgey! Except for Grissom and Greg's case, this has been one of the slowest weeks in the history of Vegas!" Wendy said jokingly, "Don't you think the CSI:s are going to want to enjoy their _very_ rare weekend off?" Wendy raised her eye brows and stared condescendingly at Hodges.

"I guess…" Hodges muttered in defeat. "And by the way" Wendy continued, "You're the only one arrogant enough to drop in unannounced" She rolled her eyes and giggled.

* * *

Wendy jumped of the table and started looking for her clothes. Lifting boxes of evidence-material and moving chairs she eventually found her bra. She turned around and begun putting it on, her fingers fiddling around the hook. She saw Hodges disappointed expression when she looked over her shoulder. The locker clicked and she turned around. "What?" she said.  
"Hm?" Hodges said confused, returning from his trance-like state. "…I-eh…just…"  
Wendy laughed. "What? Just, just "they're perfect"?"

She tried not to laugh when seeing Hodges change colour, into that well familiar blushing-red nuance. She failed miserably.

Finding her shirt was easier; it was lying thrown on the floor right by the table. She went over to it, bent down and picked it up. She stood up and began buttoning it. "I can take that DNA sample now"  
Finally feeling more comfortable, Hodges opened his mouth

"I think you already did" he said smiling broadly. Wendy put her arms on her hips and pierced him with her murder eyes, "I was talking about the knife!" The goofy grin on Hodges disappeared and turned into a nervous laughter. "Oh" he just said and looked down on his hands. "…Well?" she said after seeing that Hodges hadn't gotten her wink. "Oh oh, the knife, right!" Hodges said and started looking in the pile of clothes lying next to him, it was folded of course. He found it and gave the bag to Wendy. Feeling slightly under-dressed he put on his well ironed pants and picked up a mirror from his pocket.  
"Are you serious Hodges?!" Wendy said almost screaming with laughter.  
Hodges felt another wave of embarrassment wash over him as he put the mirror back inot his pocket.  
"We have to do something about that, you can't go around like this all your life! In your dull shirts and well ironed pants, and that mirror is out! You're so "neat" and everything not like you is so "nasty", you know what? We're going shopping you and I, we have to get you something that doesn't look like it belongs to an old man!"

Hodges stared at Wendy,  
_was she serious? Did she really think he looked like an old man?_

He didn't care what other people thought if him, it wasn't exactly popularity that had made him switch labs to the LV one in the first place, but he did care about what Wendy thought.  
"Ok" he said. "I'll go with you"

* * *

**I imagine Hodges is probably the only one on the planet that gets more anxious than me going clothes shopping... I have no idea how this will work out either, so we'll see. And comment me happy!**


End file.
